


we love you

by kangchanhee



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confessions, Crushes, Genderqueer Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Polyamory, Sleepovers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: "What did he do this time? Let me guess, called you 'bro'," Donghyuck made a disgusted face, "more times than usual? Honestly, how is he even a part of the LGBT? Xuxi has broken right about all the rules of the codex," he rolled his eyes and laughed. "Or did you drop hints again and he was as oblivious as ever?""Is there an all of the above option?" Renjun whined and fell down on Donghyuck's bed, putting his head on his best friend's lap. "He called me bro at least seven times and when I complimented him, he genuinely said 'thanks, man, you too'! Can you imagine? Nana, how the fuck did you and Mark get together? Wasn't he the same?" the Chinese boy cried out in frustration. Renjun had tried to make it very well known that he was into Xuxi, every time being more and more obvious to the point that everyone was trying to hold in their laughter, except for Renjun who was frustrated as all hell and Xuxi who just... didn't quite get what was going on.





	we love you

**Author's Note:**

> for juliette, my best bro

"I'm annoyed," Renjun marched in Donghyuck's room, not even knocking. They had known each other for so long that Renjun didn't even have to knock on the outer door of Donghyuck's house - his parents already counted the Chinese boy as their weird, different-nationality son from another family. The boy had done that for already three times that week and it was only Thursday. The one day he couldn't come to Donghyuck, Renjun had called him to have a rant session over the phone, which, Renjun was pretty sure, annoyed Donghyuck but they were both willing to listen to each other at any time. "Hey, Nana," Renjun said, noticing the younger boy next to Donghyuck. Something told him that they had been making out. Revolting.

"So I guessed," Donghyuck cleared his throat and moved slightly to Jaemin's side, freeing up some space for Renjun. "What did he do this time? Let me guess, called you 'bro'," Donghyuck made a disgusted face, "more times than usual? Honestly, how is he even a part of the LGBT? Xuxi has broken right about all the rules of the codex," he rolled his eyes and laughed. "Or did you drop hints again and he was as oblivious as ever?"

"Is there an all of the above option?" Renjun whined and fell down on Donghyuck's bed, putting his head on his best friend's lap. "He called me bro at least seven times and when I complimented him, he genuinely said 'thanks, man, you too'! Can you imagine? Nana, how the fuck did you and Mark get together? Wasn't he the same?" the Chinese boy cried out in frustration. Renjun had tried to make it very well known that he was into Xuxi, every time being more and more obvious to the point that everyone was trying to hold in their laughter, except for Renjun who was frustrated as all hell and Xuxi who just... didn't quite get what was going on.

"I wanted to slap him, to be honest," Jaemin confessed. "He was so fucking oblivious," he sighed and mentally facepalmed, remembering it. Renjun, too, couldn't forget it - it was horrible watching how Jaemin and Jeno had tried to get Mark's attention. Though none of them had actually told anyone how they ended up together, Renjun could imagine hours of torture until it actually clicked in the poor boy's brain that the two younger boys liked him. "Jeno and I just cornered him," he snickered. "We just said that we like him and stuff like that and he went mute for like five minutes at least. Mark looked genuinely horrified by it. But then he said he liked us too and that's all. Now we're all together. Though neither one of my boyfriends kisses as well as Hyuck does," Jaemin sulked in fake sadness. Donghyuck giggled in response.

"Just date Hyuck, case closed, problem solved," Renjun shrugged. Something about the way he said it bothered him, though. He couldn't really understand what exactly. The Chinese boy brushed it off as nothing of importance, he was probably still on nerves about Xuxi.

"Mm, I think our Hyuckie has someone else in mind," Jaemin smirked all knowingly, until Donghyuck punched him in the arm, shocked as if Jaemin had told some big secret. "What? You're gonna have to tell someday anyway, I'm doing you a favour," the younger pouted in offence and crossed his arms over his chest. Renjun looked at all of it very confused. The Chinese boy was used to Donghyuck telling him everything and vice versa but now he felt quite... hurt that the younger didn't trust Renjun enough to tell him.

"Alright," Donghyuck sighed in defeat. "But I can and will break your neck someday, Nana. You deserve it," the boy groaned as if he was about to do something time-consuming and hard. "I... like Xuxi as well?" Donghyuck awkwardly said, looking down on Renjun who was still in the boy's lap. The offence and hurt left the Chinese boy immediately, he understood why he hadn't said anything. Of course, Renjun would've preferred if Donghyuck had told him earlier but he didn't really mind. Renjun understood that after such long ranting about Xuxi, Donghyuck might not want to admit his feelings.

"Good luck, buddy, he's dense as six fucks combined. Probably got it from Mark," Renjun sighed. He saw Jaemin smiling, satisfied, and sending Donghyuck a look that the older knew way too well - _'I said so'_. That smug idiot.

"So... you're not mad?" the boy asked, wanting to make sure. To be completely honest, Renjun didn't really get why he would have to be mad at the younger for it. It wasn't like Donghyuck was _stealing_ Xuxi from the older - pretty impossible to do that without a kidnapping. Everyone was allowed to have feelings, _especially_ for Xuxi. Renjun was pretty sure that there wasn't a single person on this entire planet that wasn't absolutely in love with The Xuxi.

"I mean, no, not unless you're about to punch me in the face," Renjun shrugged again. The older was completely sure that he didn't mind Donghyuck having a crush on Xuxi and he didn't mind the idea of them dating either. But what was that weird, sudden pain in his chest then? It was kicked out of his mind immediately as he saw the warm and soft smile that appeared on Donghyuck's face. "Then I'd be furious. And probably unconscious, but mostly furious."

❤

"Holy shit," Renjun declared way louder than he should. It was right about over four in the morning and him, Xuxi, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark were having a sleepover and, while all the sensible people were sleeping (read: Xuxi and Mark), everyone else was still awake and jumped from the sudden exclamation. There was literally no reason for him to suddenly yell when everyone else was finally trying to sleep, therefore he immediately felt at least three pillows hitting him at almost the same time.

"What?" Donghyuck grumbled and yawned. "I thought we agreed to go to sleep so we can wake up with Xuxi and Mark," the younger boy whined and finally gave in to his want of throwing his pillow at Renjun. "I'm gonna need it back," he added after a moment of silence and crawled to Renjun, somehow getting over Jeno who slapped Donghyuck's leg for that. "Ow, you bitch," he hissed and kicked Jeno who whined in pain and rolled over to his side and cuddled Jaemin.

"I, uh, realized something, can we go outside for a bit?" Renjun asked courageously but he knew that the moment they'd step outside, he'd start feeling like an anxious mess and regret asking. Well, Renjun wouldn't be Renjun without dumb life decisions. Plus, they were both sleepy and after waking up, if it was needed, Renjun could just lie that it was a dream if his confession didn't go as it was planned.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Donghyuck muttered, grabbing the pillow that had fallen right next to the Chinese boy. "I want to sleep and so do you," he yawned as if confirming his point. "It can't be anything too urgent, it's four a.m. Let's just sleep," the younger boy murmured and cuddled onto the Chinese boy's side.

"No, it can't. I promise it'll take only a minu-" and Renjun was silenced by another pillow flying at him that was taken back immediately as it landed. The boy sat up and looked at Donghyuck with the face that the younger could never say no to. He heard Donghyuck sigh deeply and both of them got up. "Thanks," Renjun whispered quietly.

"You've got a minute," Donghyuck said, hugging a pillow, "I want to sleep," the younger boy talking through a pout was arguably - but no one would even argue with that, it's a fact - the cutest thing to ever be heard or soon in one's life. "And I'm sleeping next to you because you deserve to suffer from excessive cuddling while I deserve to be rewarded by it."

"So..." all Renjun's courage, as he had already predicted, was gone now. That was cool, he definitely didn't need it right now, of course. That's always fun. "I kinda realized that I..." the Chinese boy was nervous and started stumbling upon words, "I like you," he said beet-red. Renjun was so thankful that the corridor was pretty dark, so that they could barely see each other's details. Though Renjun could immediately see Donghyuck's confusion. Renjun didn't understand it for a second but then made another realization - he had spoken Chinese instead of Korean. "Shit, I mean," he started in Korean this time. "I like you. As in, I have a crush on you," he whispered so that if anyone was trying to listen it, they wouldn't hear it.

"Okay, perhaps you've got more than a minute," the younger seemed surprised. "I thought you liked Xuxi?"

"I- I do," Renjun admitted. "I just... like both of you," he lowered his gaze to the floor. The boy felt quite embarrassed and had a loud voice yelling in his head that he shouldn't have confessed and just stayed quiet about it. "I mean, Nana, Jeno, and Mark all like each other as well, so it's- it's possible," Renjun sheepishly said. He wished he had the same courage Jaemin and Jeno did when they had cornered Mark.

"Mm, okay," Donghyuck murmured quietly. "I like you, too, but can we please talk about it tomorrow, I'm so tired, I'm going to claw someone's eyes out and they won't be mine," he… threatened? Renjun couldn’t quite tell but he was very scared.

The younger took Renjun’s hand and basically dragged him back into the room in a speed that seemed faster than light. Donghyuck walked so fast that Renjun had to _kick_ the door closed and then trip over Jeno’s feet. Jeno said about three swear words in a row, changed his position and went back to sleep. “We can talk about it tomorrow, let’s just sleep now,” Donghyuck said once they were back on Renjun’s mattress. It didn’t seem like the younger was about to go back to his and Renjun, quite frankly, didn’t mind either.

In a few hours, from which Renjun didn’t sleep at least two, all of them started to wake up. Though it seemed like Donghyuck wasn’t about to let the Chinese boy go that easily. Even though he was sleeping, the boy was stronger than Renjun and held him in a strong grip and every time that Renjun protested, Donghyuck held him even closer to himself and secured his grip around him again, almost sleeping on him by now. It was both Heaven and Hell at the same time. But it turned out to be 90% the moment Jaemin came back into the room from what Renjun had assumed to be a visit to the bathroom and poured almost a full glass of water on Donghyuck’s face that, of course, also got on Renjun. This endeavor was continued by a loud giggle coming from Mark and confused noises from Xuxi. 

The immediate moment that the younger let go of the Chinese boy, Renjun got up and ran further from Donghyuck, so he wouldn’t try to just continue cuddling. Sure, he was mad at Jaemin for making his pajamas wet but he was also very, very thankful. He could choke the younger later if it was going to be necessary. What was important now was how Donghyuck was going to get back at Jaemin, that was quite the sight.

“You dick!” Donghyuck yelled and got up, suddenly full of energy. Jaemin hadn’t expected that because now he was hiding behind Jeno and laughing uncomfortably. Donghyuck took the blanket that was now wet as well and tossed it on both Jeno, who protested loudly that it wasn’t his fault that one- both of his boyfriends were idiots, and Jaemin, whose hiding plan hadn’t worked at all.

Donghyuck pushed both blinded boys on the bed and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m going to get changed,” he sighed and left the room after taking a few random pieces of clothing out of his wardrobe.

When the younger returned, everyone else was ready and dressed, using the other bathroom. Somehow Donghyuck took way more time to get ready in mornings than anyone else. But it was so worth it, Renjun stopped talking to Mark and Xuxi the immediate moment he saw the younger and quietly cursed to himself. How in the hell could a person be so pretty? It must be illegal. Scratch the whole liking and crush phase – the Chinese boy was in absolute love.

“Holy shit, Hyuck,” Jaemin ended up being the first one to react, currently fixed on the boy’s perfectly done eye makeup. Renjun, on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at what the boy was dressed like. Even if it had seemed like Donghyuck had taken random clothes, he looked perfect – the skirt he had chosen looked amazing. The Chinese boy could see Xuxi staring as well. “Can I _please_ kiss you? Because god damn.”

“No, you’re an idiot and don’t deserve it. Perhaps if you hadn’t been mean, you would’ve got a different answer,” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out and made his way to sit next to Renjun, who he then hugged and it seemed like he wasn’t about to let go. “The only people that deserve my kisses are Renjun and Xuxi because they aren’t associated with you and your decisions,” as if to prove his point, Donghyuck pressed a kiss on both Xuxi’s and Renjun’s cheeks. Then the boy returned to his initial position of hugging Renjun. That seemed to be a very right position to be in.

“You’ve got no idea what you’re making my heart do, Lee Donghyuck. You’re the mean one. Denying me _a need_ ,” he faked offence and sadness. The youngest wiped away a non-existent tear. “I guess I’m going to have to settle with my boyfriends then,” he pouted and laughed. The boy was a shit actor. Renjun liked Jaemin’s relationship with Mark and Jeno, it was nice to see so much trust and no jealousy between the friends.

“Oh no, what ever will you do?” Donghyuck laughed along and pressed another kiss on Renjun’s cheek as if to make Jaemin ‘jealous’. “Suffer, peasant, you deserve it.”

In a few hours, Donghyuck’s room had cleared out, leaving only Xuxi, Renjun, and himself in it. The younger boy suddenly got up and took his makeup bag from the mirror, his eyes were sparkling. “Xuxi, come here, I’m giving you a makeover.”

“Ah, Hyuck, you know how I don’t like these things…” the boy uncomfortably said, seemingly getting tenser. It was true, everyone in their friend group knew that Xuxi really wasn’t one of the boys to use makeup. Made him feel dysphoric. “Take Renjun instead. You don’t mind, right?” Xuxi asked the other Chinese boy who nodded and the looked at Donghyuck in confusion. Renjun really didn’t understand what he was trying to achieve.

“Renjun can’t be saved even with makeup,” Donghyuck joked. “Come here, I promise you’ll like it, okay? Trust me.”

“But… Okay,” Xuxi gave up, knowing that it was impossible to argue with the younger boy. Renjun was still confused as to what Donghyuck wanted to do, especially since he knew how uncomfortable Xuxi was with all things makeup. He tried to stay as far from femininity as possible. At least until he can start hormones, he had said.

Renjun looked intensely at what Donghyuck was doing, not wanting to assume the worst that the younger boy could be inconsiderate but without an explanation it’s what it seemed like. In about twenty minutes, Donghyuck quietly called Renjun to himself to look at Xuxi. Now Renjun understood. The younger had made Xuxi look more masculine. The older had been beautiful and breathtaking before but now he was… magnificent. Renjun was definitely in love with both boys, there was no two ways about it. The younger Chinese boy nodded in approval to Donghyuck and smiled.

“Open your eyes and look,” Donghyuck passed the mirror to Xuxi. “Handsome.”

For a little while, there was silence, Xuxi just looking at himself in the mirror, letting out little gasps of satisfaction. Then the older boy got up and hugged Donghyuck tightly to what the younger replied with a tight hug back.

❤

It had now been weeks since the sleepover that Renjun had confessed to Donghyuck to. When Xuxi had left that day, they both talked about their feelings but for each other and for Xuxi. The boys had agreed that they both definitely still have feelings for Xuxi and they weren’t going to go away but that they liked each other as well, so they started dating. All their friends had taken this as a shock because they knew what both of them felt for Xuxi but they seemed to approve of the relationship.

If before Renjun spent about 1/3rd of his life at Donghyuck’s house, now it was more like 1/2nd if not more. It appeared that Renjun was actually a very clingy person if he dated someone. Donghyuck counted that as a definite plus because now he didn’t have to call Jaemin every time he wanted affection. Even now, they were lying on the younger’s bed and cuddling.

That is, until they were disturbed by a phone called. Donghyuck groaned and got up to answer it.

“Hey, Xuxi!” Donghyuck’s expression changed immediately as he saw that it was Xuxi calling him. It seemed comical but at the same time, Renjun completely understood. Xuxi calling him was the blessing of his day. The older boy was such a sweetheart that he couldn’t not love every moment spent talking to him; Donghyuck thought the exact same thing.

“Yeah, of course. Renjun’s here as well,” he answered to whatever Xuxi had asked.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting,” Donghyuck cooed and put his phone back down on the desk. The boy got back on the bed next to Renjun. “Xuxi said he wanted to come over. His aunt is over, so he wanted to get away,” Donghyuck explained. Renjun nodded, Xuxi’s aunt was an actual demon. He had never met such a bigot ever before and was not willing to go near her ever again. No one who made Xuxi that uncomfortable deserved any kind of attention from his or Xuxi’s side.

In about half an hour, the boys could hear the door opening, then footsteps coming up the stairs and someone entering the room. It was Xuxi. The boy seemed very sad, even Renjun had to frown along with him.

“Come here, you can be in the middle,” Donghyuck patted the bed in between Renjun and him and invited him. Xuxi did as he was told and immediately was hugged from both sides by Donghyuck and Renjun. “Do you want to stay overnight, love? You don’t have to go home if you don’t want to,” the younger offered. He knew his parents would allow Xuxi to stay – who wouldn’t? Xuxi was too lovable to ever be denied something.

“I’ll think about it,” Xuxi murmured. “Can we just stay like this for a while? I don’t want to think about anything, I’m tired,” he tried to explain himself but Donghyuck put a finger to the older’s lips and silenced him.

“As you say, love, as you say.”

Though in a few minutes, it was Xuxi to break the silence. “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too, Xuxi,” Renjun said and hugged the older boy tighter. “You’re impossible to not love.”

“No, like… I love you, not as in… as in something else, not just as friends,” he stumbled upon words. Sounded exactly like Renjun when he had confessed to Donghyuck, it was adorable. Xuxi was absolutely adorable in every meaning of the word.

“We love you too, Xuxi, the exact same way,” Donghyuck calmly spoke up. Renjun admired the boy because he was feeling like his heart could leave his body at this point. “You are handsome and lovable, and beautiful, and funny, and an absolute sweetheart. We love you,” Donghyuck pressed a kiss on Xuxi’s cheek.

“Really?” the older didn’t seem to believe.

“Yes,” Renjun confirmed and lightly kissed Xuxi’s other cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this on word in comic sans


End file.
